what was said
by Awsome Prussia Fan45
Summary: Grell flirts a lot, but the one he loves more than anyone else is William, but one day William says something that upsets and hurts grell. Will realizes he made a mistake, but can he fix what is wrouge or will grell not be able to forgive what was said. On hold
1. it is said

I don't own black butler

William's POV

"Sutcliff." I yell as I open a portal to the human world. That lazy reaper had once again blown off work to see that dreadful demon. It's the same every time Grell puts off work to see the demon butler then I drag his sorry ass back here replace his chainsaw with scissors then it starts over again. As if his constant flirting was bad enough, but know I had to be the sorry excuse for a reaper's babysitter. I rue the day that Grell Sutcliff became a reaper. When I got to the phantomhive manor it was not hard to find Grell. Grabbing the end of his long coat with my death scythe pulling him to the ground.

"I apologize on Sutcliff's behalf." I apologized another reason why I hate Grell, because of him I have to apologize to the demon scum. Grabbing some of his red hair I pulled him though the portal to the reaper realm. No one bothered to look in our direction. Every one knew what will happen, I would yell at Grell he'll wine and complain, then I'll take away his death scythe. "Sit." I told him as we entered my office.

"Please don't take my death scythe." Grell begged clutching his scythe to his chest like a two year old. I pried his hands away and locked it up in a cabinet.

"Aren't you going to give me scissors?" Grell asked.

"No apparently I can't trust you on reaps so until further notice you are on desk desk duty."

that hit a nerve because Grell fell to his knees crying like a baby.

"No Willie please paper work is dreadfully boring."

"First of all don't call me will or Willie or even William. It is unprofessional, second you should have thought of that before you went to that demon." As I said this his face fell normally he would be complaining that it was true love. He was not capable of love. He was a slut that flirted with anyone that crosses his path.

"Get back to work _Slutcliff_. Thanks to you we both have over time.

Grell's POV

I was hurt by William calling me Slutcliff. Sure I flirt a lot, he is the one I truly love. Sebby was manly nice because I could at least Get a reaction of him. I turned and ran to my office. I took the picture of me and William off my desk and threw it across the room. If only he knew how much I loved him and how much his words hurt me. Then I just lay my head on the desk and cried.

OoOoOoOo

I continue to cry until I herd a voice behind me.

"Sutcliff! You have the nerve to sleep on the job." William yelled and I pick up my head mascara staining my face. Will's face soften a bit when he saw that I had been crying. "Sutcliff why are you crying?" He said as my head came off the desk.

"Why? Why you hurt me that's why. I love you and you hurt me. Yeah I flirt a lot but I'm not a slut." I say as I run out the door and all the way to my house and quickly rushing in locking the door behind me. I will never forgive him for what was said.

N/A OK I have wanted to do a black butler fic for a while and me and my friend Alyssa( potatofarm2 on watt pad) will sort of co wright this story. She helps me with the characters and makes sure they don't turn out too occ.


	2. he almost lost him

William's POV

I stood in Grell's office staring in the direction the crying reaper went. I had no idea Grell truly loved someone. All the times he flirted with me I had thought it was some sick joke to him. It was hard for me to show any emotion at all. Grell was not that bad once you get passed his over exaggerated, flamboyant personality. Maybe I could give him a chance, but will he let me after I hurt him so badly?

Grell's POV

After I locked my door I collapsed on the floor and cried. Several hours later I picked myself off the floor and made my way way to the bath room to clean my face and hair with was stained black with mascara. I knew I could not go back to work. Not after what happened. I did not know if I wanted to live. William hated me today confirmed it. I would have a better chance with Sebastian then William, but Sebby was not the one I want. I only wanted William. Or do I? He was so cruel and had no regard for the feelings of others. Just because doesn't have any doesn't mean he can just go around hurting other peoples'.

~next day~

William's POV

Grell had not shown up for work. Ronald, Grells subordinate can in looking for Grell. I told a lie of sorts and told him until Grell returns that he would be under me. After work I'll be paying Grell a visit. Although I'm the last person he wants to see.

OoOoOoO

I walked up to the reapers door and knocked, but no answer come. I tried twice more to the same results. Grell must have a key hidden some were and after some searching I found it. Opening the door and was shocked at what I found. Grell was slumped over with blood covering his left side. He held a knife in the right hand. The blood was coming from two long cuts in the shape of an x on his left arm. He was breathing, but barely. I opened a portal to the shinigami hospital. Carefully I pick up Grell and walked over to the portal.

OoOoOo

I sat waiting for news on Grell. I don't know what I would do if he died. I never knew how much he meant to me until I almost lost him. If he survives I will never let him go. Just yesterday I was mean to him. I drove him do this.

~Two hours later~

"Mr. Spears come with me please?" Asked a doctor as he lead me to a room were we could talk. "Sutcliff is stable, but he has lost a considerable amount of blood". He said.

"Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid not. Mr. Sutcliff is still in the ICU, only family can see him.

"All he has is friends!" I yell a bit to loud, but I was beyond mad. He should have seen from his records that all he has is friends. This hurt me to say. Grell was truly alone and I had no regard for this fact either. As time goes on I keep realizing how many different ways what I said hurt him.

"What is your relation with the patient."

"I'm his friend and boss." This guy was starting piss me off.

"I guess a short visit wont hurt." He said as he lead me to the ICU. Grell was hooked up to an IV that was giving him blood. His left arm was bandaged.

"Grell I'm so sorry." I said as I sat next to him. It seems silly to talk to since he was passed out. But I just had to say it.


	3. please read

I know a lot of people like this story, but I have some bad news. I had about 5 chapters prewritten but I lose them and will have to rewrite them but it will take some time and I have other projects to work on. I don't want to give up on this story. I love it and wont give up


End file.
